1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus in which a toner cartridge provided with a radio frequency identification (RFID) tag is detachably mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an image forming apparatus for leasing has so-called maintenance mode which permits service personnel to make various settings, such as settings for limiting or enabling some functions of the apparatus, settings for adjustment of a high-voltage output level or settings of a count value of a charge counter related to charging of rent.
Conventionally, a qualified person switches the image forming apparatus from image forming mode in which the image forming apparatus can carry out image forming operation to the maintenance mode by performing a specialized key operation, entering a special password or using a dedicated hardware key before making any of the aforementioned settings.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei5-35029 describes a copying machine which is switched to the maintenance mode when a mechanical switch located inside an inner lid behind a blind cover provided at an end of an operating panel is operated.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-184166 illustrates an information processing apparatus comprising position sensing means for sensing a pressed position on a control panel presenting function buttons to which functions to be executed are allocated and decision means for determining whether a particular location has been pressed at least for a specific period of time if that location is judged to be other than any one of the function buttons. The information processing apparatus enters a particular mode if that location is judged to have been pressed for the specific period of time.
Another example of the prior art to which the invention is directed is an image forming apparatus proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-39322. This image forming apparatus comprises memory means for storing an apparatus identification (ID) assigned to that particular apparatus, an input/output port to which a hardware module capable of storing information specifying image processing functions provided in the apparatus and the apparatus ID can be connected, decision means for determining whether the hardware module connected to the input/output port stores the apparatus ID, and control means for controlling the apparatus to enable the functions contained in the information stored in the hardware module if the decision means judges that the hardware module does not store the apparatus ID and to register the apparatus ID stored in the memory means in the hardware module. The Patent Publication mentions that this conventional image forming apparatus enters the maintenance mode, allowing a qualified person to carry out settings for limiting or enabling particular functions, when a password is entered.
In this kind of conventional image forming apparatus demanding a specialized key operation or entry of a special password, a third-party individual may watch and learn relatively easily how the qualified person manipulates the apparatus when shifting to the maintenance mode, thus posing a security-related problem.
Also, since the conventional image forming apparatus using a dedicated hardware key requires a device for writing and reading information in and from the hardware key, there occurs a cost-related problem.